


Say Something

by o_nyx_o



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_nyx_o/pseuds/o_nyx_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fights to salvage his relationship with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

It’s not like Louis didn’t know. He _knows._

He just refuses to acknowledge it.

It’s that little feigned obliviousness that hurts him the most. And Harry can only take so much.

“Say something.” Harry wraps his loose cardigan around himself, as if it’ll protect him from the blow that he knows will come.

“What else is there to say?” Louis circles his forefinger around the pad of his thumb repeatedly, a nervous tick Harry recognizes.  
  
Harry wants to scream, _fight for me._  Instead he remains silent, green eyes urging Louis to understand what he means. Something sparks in Louis’ eyes but he quickly diverts to the scenery outside the café window. Harry senses that Louis will look at anything but him. He knows if Louis looks at him, he will crumble. Harry wants him to crumble.  
  
“I can’t, Haz…We can’t…” Louis finishes lamely, brokenly.

“Why not?” Harry demands.

“I can’t do that to El,” Louis reasons, “She’s a great girl-“

“You can’t do to her what you did to me first?” Harry cuts him off, his vision gets blurry with the tears that are threatening to fall.

“You know, what we had, was just for fun,” Louis tries again to reason with him, “Nothin’ serious. It would have never worked out, with the band and the fame and all. You don’t want to hurt somethin’ that’s already good? Don’t you?”  
  
Harry feels hot and cold all over. This fight, he’s losing it. The more he pushes, the more Louis pulls away. He knows he should give up while he can, but his pride is impeding his attempts. He should stop now…right now…  
  
“You said you loved me once,” Harry croaks his last attempt to argue with Louis. Louis looks up at him finally. His blue eyes were darker, as if he’s struggling with the storm that's brewing in his mind.

“I do.”

“Do you love her?”

Louis pauses, fighting to find the words to say. Harry counts that as a small victory.

“I cou-…I do.” Louis finishes loudly than he intended to. As if the louder he gets, the more he’ll believe the words he says. Harry doesn’t believe the words he says, he knows Louis is just lying to himself. He’s just trying to get Louis to see that.

“Lou, stop fighting me…fighting this. Say something other than no.”

“Harry, I can’t.” Louis lost the fight in him already. Harry knows now that it’s officially over. Harry reaches over and grabs Louis’ hand and grips it hard. It was an anchor that’s keeping him afloat in his sea of emotions. Louis recoils and pulls his hand way. Harry’s shaking uncontrollably now. He looks up at Louis as he stands up to leave. Louis stares back, his eyes pleading for Harry to understand, the apology remains unspoken.

Without even a look back, Louis makes his way out of the door, out of Harry’s life, and into the arms of his future wife.

Harry just sits there and lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. It's not too happy. This is what happens after I've listened to "Say Something" by A Great Big World on repeat. This is my first One Direction fanfic. This is my first attempt at writing in YEARS. Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism is welcome (I know I need it after years of not writing). :)


End file.
